


Meditations

by JediDryad



Series: February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [14]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jedi Training, Luke looks good in everything, Valentine's Day smut, Visualization, and out of everything, february fluff, meditation is hard, sexy visualization, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDryad/pseuds/JediDryad
Summary: Meditation does not come easily to Mara Jade, until she finds the right focus.Happy Valentine’s Day!
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Series: February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129439
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	Meditations

Mara wondered if Luke could sense her jealousy as she sat there next to him. At his instruction, she’d assumed the appropriate position for meditation, careful of her posture and limb placement. At his instruction, she’d stretched out to the Force, opening herself as far as she could to the, still novel, rush of the light side, glittering tantalizingly before her like a crisp clear stream.

“Fall into the stream”, he’d whispered, voice low and mellow, and he’d disappeared into that flow.

She couldn’t do it in the slightest. 

After countless attempts, she’d slumped forward and opened her eyes. 

There he was. Luke Skywalker, light of the galaxy. He was purity and unshakeable peace. As he had been when he meditated on the way to rescue Karrde, he was fully attuned to the Force. He had radiated serenity while she was raging and seething with hatred for him and all he’d taken from her.

Except he hadn’t taken anything from her. Not really. What was lost hadn’t been worth saving - and hadn’t been stolen by him at all. And what she had now was more solid and vital than anything she’d ever known before. 

She knew where her next meal was coming from. She knew she had a place to sleep. She knew she had people she could trust and who trusted her, who cared about her. She was as safe as she would ever be.

So why was it still so kriffing hard to meditate? Why couldn’t she slow her mind and jump into that stream?

“Let go.” Luke had said. 

He’d said it a lot in the few months since she had let him start training her. While he never offered an evaluation of her skills - “there are no Jedi grading formulas” he’d insisted - she had the distinct impression she was very bad at this part.

That was probably why he’d insisted on this practice session to begin with. Not that watching his effortless communion with that mystical energy field seemed likely to get her to get any closer to it.

Maybe it was just a punishment for her failure.

No, she reminded herself, Luke was not her master and she was not his servant. She wasn’t even really his apprentice. This was far more a skills exchange. His combat skills were much improved with her instruction. He would not punish her to teach her, and she would not put up with it if he tried.

Whatever he was doing, though, it wasn’t working. She’d have to let him know when he came out of it.

She let out a breath and let her mind wander. Idly she wondered if ‘letting go’ had anything in common with giving up. The latter, she could manage.

She thought of the Force, of how it had always felt weighted down with responsibility for her: a tool for the betterment of the Empire. That’s not how Luke saw it. She could tell by the way he glowed when he wielded it. The Force, to him, was freedom, a way to take flight without leaving the ground. 

She had a feeling it would take more than an afternoon of silence for it to feel like that for her. 

Mara found herself watching Luke instead. With his eyes closed and face expressionless, she noticed the curve of his cheek and the fullness of his lips. She contemplated the soft, delicate, thin skin of his closed eyelids. She thought of how his sky blue eyes would shine out from under the fringe of hair that he seemed to insist on growing just a bit too long. She wondered if he knew it made him look eternally youthful. 

There was a slight sheen of sweat on his neck from their earlier combat exercises, and Mara found her eyes drawn to the corded muscles that led down to his shoulders. His collarbones peeked out over the top of his shirt and she found herself unable to pull her gaze away from the definition on his shoulders: the lines and indents where his muscles met. Lean. Strong. There was so much more than meditation in becoming a jedi.

He was wearing a ratty old sleeveless shirt and loose flight pants that he’d insisted were the most comfortable thing he owned. She expected they were. They also molded to his body like they’d been woven around him, and she watched the slight shifting of the fabric against his ribs as his chest rose and fell almost imperceptibly.

Did meditation generate heat? She could feel the temperature rise and shrugged her jacket off restlessly.

Luke didn’t move. His arms hung softly at his side, hands draped over his knees. She saw the fading patterns on the fabric and contemplated the various stressors that could leave their mark on flight pants. She wondered if his calves were as defined as his shoulders. If his thighs were...

She closed her eyes and let her wonderings take her, like a freshwater brook carving an aimless path through the forest. In her mind, she could feel his shoulders: the solid musculature under her fingertips as he pulled her firmly against his torso. His chest was heaving as much as hers now, unmistakable heat flooding both of them as skin grazed skin and mind glanced against mind. He crushed her lips with his own and swallowed her cry of delight as he pressed her onto the floor, settling between her legs.

“You’re stunning.” he murmured, and some part of Mara wondered when declarations like that had become part of her sexual reveries.

Caught up in the words and the gentle affection that came with them, she reached up and pulled his face down to hers again. She kissed his lips and nose, sliding her cheek along his like a lothcat claiming her territory. She dropped light kisses on his eyelids and then ran the tip of her tongue along the crease reveling in the softness before pulling back, overcome. Stars, she wanted all of this man.

He grinned and Mara was certain she’d never seen that expression on his face before. Where was she getting the information for this fantasy? What had her subconscious been remembering?

She had no time to contemplate further because then Luke had her workout shirt off and she was arching under his lips at her breasts and his hands everywhere. 

Pants and basics were shed without fanfare, both sharing a wave of gratitude that training was done barefoot. They came together with a sigh of delight, a breath of belonging. He kissed her neck and she stroked her hands down his back as each move pulsed pleasure through her from her core out to her fingers and the toes she was dragging down his smooth calves. In all her wildest imaginings, she’d never come here. She’d never conjured this place of acceptance and adoration, and as her orgasm took her, she’d never felt so safe or free. 

Luke came as she did with a long groan. 

Mara’s eyes snapped open. 

She was still sitting cross legged on the floor of the studio, fully clothed. Right, she’d been fantasizing wildly instead of meditating like a good jedi.

She glanced up and found Luke gazing back at her, cheeks flushed.

Fierfek! She had not imagined the groan.

She felt her face grow hot with mortification. From his expression, she had no doubt Luke had witnessed her frustrated little fantasy. Her attempt to open to the Force had obviously left her much more exposed than she could have imagined. Blushing and shaking, she scrambled to find some sort of explanation for her inappropriate musings. She would have to apologize for embarrassing him. She would have to leave the room - the planet. She would have to go live in the Fitsay Sun Caves for the rest of time.

Then she realized he was smiling. It was that smile she’d only seen as he’d gazed down at her before pulling her shirt off.

He reached over and took her hand in his and she was flooded with the images she’d been unable to source, and a few more heady ones besides. They left her gasping.

She hadn't been alone in that fantasy at all. 

She tightened her grip on his hand.

“Kriff, Luke.”

With a light chuckle, he pulled her into his arms.

Apparently she was better at meditation than she thought.


End file.
